


Inside the Darkness

by bronwe_calen



Series: Darkness Marked [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: At least look at the references, Darkness Marked Appendix, Extra Information, Gen, Try to stay true to Tolkien's World, and I was bored, appendix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronwe_calen/pseuds/bronwe_calen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of the extra information you might need to full understand my story Darkness Marked. Plus a great list of references so you can write your own Tolkien work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Map

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT MY WORK!!!
> 
> Map referenced for the writing of this story and was created by Daniel Reeve. There is a link to his website below. 
> 
> AGAIN NOT MY WORK!!

  
Wonderful work by Daniel Reeve

Visit his [site](http://www.danielreeve.co.nz).


	2. TimeLine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A timeline of events before and during "Darkness Marked"
> 
> Current through chapter 1.

1601 T.A. - 1 S.R. - Shire Founded - Beginning of Shire Reckoning (S.R.)

1980 T.A. - 380 S.R. - Fall of Moria

2746 T.A. - 1146 S.R - Thorin II Oakenshield Born

2751 T.A. - 1151 S.R. - Frerin, son of Thrain Born

2760 T.A. - 1161 S.R. - Dis, daughter of Thrain Born

2763 T.A. - 1163 S.R. - Balin, son of Fundin Born

_2766 T.A. - 1166 S.R. - Dori, son of Jalir_

2770 T.A. - 1170 S.R. - Smaug Attacks Erebor

_2771 T.A. - 1171 S.R. - Bifur, son of Mror_

2772 T.A. - 1172 S.R. - Dwalin, son of Fundin Born

2774 T.A. - 1174 S.R. - Oin, son of Groin Born

_2779 T.A. - 1179 S.R. - Bombur, son of Bror_

2783 T.A. - 1183 S.R. - Gloin, son of Groin Born

2790-2799 T.A - Battle for Moria

2790 T.A. - 1190 S.R. - Thror Dies - Thrain King

_2796 T.A. - 1196 S.R. - Nori, son of Jalir_

2799 T.A. - 1199 S.R. - Frerin Dies

_2801 T.A. - 1201 S.R. - Bofur, son of Bror_

_2829 T.A. - 1229 S.R. - Ori, son of Jalir_

2846 T.A. - 1246 S.R. - Bungo Baggins Born

2850 T.A. - 1250 S.R. - Thrain Dies - Thorin King

2852 T.A. - 1252 S.R. - Belladonna Took Born

2859 T.A. - 1259 S.R. - Fili, son of  _ Malur _

2864 T.A. - 1264 S.R. - Kili, son of  _ Malur _

_ 2887 T.A - 1287 S.R. - Bungo and Belladonna Marry _

2885 T.A. - 1285 S.R. - Hobson Gamgee Born

2890 T.A. - 1290 S.R. - Bilbo Baggins Born

2908 T.A. - 1308 S.R. - Drogo Baggins Born (Drogo is Frodo’s father)

2911 T.A - 1311 S.R. - Fell Winter  _ **Bungo dies (change - according to Tolkien he dies in 2926) _

2921 T.A. - 1321 S.R. -   _ Belladonna dies (change - according to Tolkien she dies in 2934) _

2926 T.A. - 1326 S.R. - Hamfest Gamgee Born (Hamfest is Samwise’s father)

 

**Anything in italics is something that I have added or changed.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there are any more dates that you would like for me to add.


	3. Translation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a dictionary of names, words and phrases used. 
> 
> If you see a word with a * , this is a word created by Tolkien and not something I created or translated. 
> 
> This will be frequently updated and has be through chapter 2.

**QUENDYA**

_Names:_

Cementumenosse - Earth Wielders   

Haldanár - Hidden Fire  
Vórima - Steadfast or Faithful

* * *

**SINDARIN**

_Names_

Cae - Earth  
Caemaethanoss - Earth Wielders 

* * *

 

**HOBBITISH**

(A note about my hobbitish. I read somewhere that Tolkien based old hobbit language on old Welsh, when I find the reference I will post it. I have tried to stick with that, but use current Welsh. As time went on, the different districts of the Shire developed different dialects and each one has it's own Germanic basis. For more information check out my list of resources.)

_Names_

Glwysed Kuduz - Beautiful Hobbits  
Glwysed Tywyll Pobl - the Beautiful Dark Ones

 

_Terms_

*Kuduz - the Hobbit terms of themselves. More than likely came from the Northern mannish languages. 

 

* * *

 

 

**KHUZDUL**

(Everything that I use for Khuzdul will actually be Neo-Khuzdul, which was created for use in The Hobbit and __The Lord of the Rings. 

_Terms_

Thatrûn and Thatrûna - Star-men and -women

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, if you know your Tolkien lore and see any mistake, please let me know so I can correct them. I do want this to be as accurate as possible.


	4. Far Over the Misty Mountains Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT MY WORK!!!
> 
> This is the complete version of Far Over the Misty Mountians Cold as written by J.R.R. Tolkien. T
> 
> This will be referenced more than once during the story. 
> 
> AGAIN NOT MY WORK!!!

Far over the Misty Mountains cold,  
To dungeons deep and caverns old,  
We must away, ere break of day,  
To seek our pale enchanted gold.

The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,  
While hammers fell like ringing bells,  
In places deep, where dark things sleep,  
In hollow halls beneath the fells.

For ancient king and elvish lord  
There many a gleaming golden hoard  
They shaped and wrought, and light they caught,  
To hide in gems on hilt of sword.

On silver necklaces they strung  
The flowering stars, on crowns they hung  
The dragon-fire, on twisted wire  
They meshed the light of moon and sun.

Far over the Misty Mountains cold,  
To dungeons deep and caverns old,  
We must away, ere break of day,  
To claim our long-forgotten gold.

Goblets they carved there for themselves,  
And harps of gold, where no man delves  
There lay they long, and many a song  
Was sung unheard by men or elves.

The pines were roaring on the heights,  
The wind was moaning in the night,  
The fire was red, it flaming spread,  
The trees like torches blazed with light.

The bells were ringing in the dale,  
And men looked up with faces pale.  
The dragon's ire, more fierce than fire,  
Laid low their towers and houses frail.

The mountain smoked beneath the moon.  
The dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom.  
They fled the hall to dying fall  
Beneath his feet, beneath the moon.

Far over the Misty Mountains grim,  
To dungeons deep and caverns dim,  
We must away, ere break of day,  
To win our harps and gold from him!

The wind was on the withered heath,  
But in the forest stirred no leaf:  
There shadows lay be night or day,  
And dark things silent crept beneath.

The wind came down from mountains cold,  
And like a tide it roared and rolled.  
The branches groaned, the forest moaned,  
And leaves were laid upon the mould.

The wind went on from West to East;  
All movement in the forest ceased.  
But shrill and harsh across the marsh,  
Its whistling voices were released.

The grasses hissed, their tassels bent,  
The reeds were rattling--on it went.  
O'er shaken pool under heavens cool,  
Where racing clouds were torn and rent.

It passed the Lonely Mountain bare,  
And swept above the dragon's lair:  
There black and dark lay boulders stark,  
And flying smoke was in the air.

It left the world and took its flight  
Over the wide seas of the night.  
The moon set sail upon the gale,  
And stars were fanned to leaping light.

Under the Mountain dark and tall,  
The King has come unto his hall!  
His foe is dead, the Worm of Dread,  
And ever so his foes shall fall!

The sword is sharp, the spear is long,  
The arrow swift, the Gate is strong.  
The heart is bold that looks on gold;  
The dwarves no more shall suffer wrong.

The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,  
While hammers fell like ringing bells  
In places deep, where dark things sleep,  
In hollow halls beneath the fells.

On silver necklaces they strung  
The light of stars, on crowns they hung  
The dragon-fire, from twisted wire  
The melody of harps they wrung.

The mountain throne once more is freed!  
O! Wandering folk, the summons heed!  
Come haste! Come haste! Across the waste!  
The king of friend and kin has need.

Now call we over the mountains cold,  
'Come back unto the caverns old!'  
Here at the gates the king awaits,  
His hands are rich with gems and gold.

The king has come unto his hall  
Under the Mountain dark and tall.  
The Wyrm of Dread is slain and dead,  
And ever so our foes shall fall!

Farewell we call to hearth and hall!  
Though wind may blow and rain may fall,  
We must away, ere break of day  
Far over the wood and mountain tall.

To Rivendell, where Elves yet dwell  
In glades beneath the misty fell.  
Through moor and waste we ride in haste,  
And whither then we cannot tell.

With foes ahead, behind us dread,  
Beneath the sky shall be our bed,  
Until at last our toil be passed,  
Our journey done, our errand sped.

We must away! We must away!  
We ride before the break of day!


	5. The Cae

**Attributes of the Cae**  
The Cae are much like elves and in fact they once were elves. However, their time as captives of Morgaroth irrecoverably changed them. 

**NAMES**  
The Elves call them the Cementumenosse (Quenya) or the Caemaethanoss (Sindarin). These names both roughly translate to 'earth wielders' or 'the people who wield the earth'. The Men and Dwarves chose to shorten the name given by the Elves and chose to call them the Cae, which is Sindarin for 'earth'.

 **APPEARANCE**  
The Cae are very similar to elves in appearance. They are tall, statuesque with long limbs and lean bodies. However, where the elves have gentle plains that seem to hide their strength, the Cae have sharp angles. Their skin is pale, at times almost translucent. When they are young, the skin is a map of pale blue veins evident under the surface. Their hair is much like that of their estranged cousins, jet black to pale gold. It is exceedingly rare that any browns or vibrant reds are seen. In fact, it can be counted on one hand the number of Cae that have had either hair color. 

For all of the similarities that there are, the most evident differences are in the face. While elves appear other worldly, most have a stern countenance brought upon by living many long centuries. Some even hold a hint of darkness, effected so greatly by all they have done and seen. These no so than the elves of Mirkwood, many of whom have been tainted by the evil from Dol Guldur that is poisoning their very home. The Cae, however, hold a certain darkness that is hard to define, but there none the less. In fact, it can be said that there is something about them that is reminiscent of the orcs. The angles of their faces are sharper, almost harsh, as if carved into rock. Their ears, if possible, come to more defined points, very reminiscent of arrow heads. 

**EYES**  
While their eyes can come in the multitude of colors, they are always the color of jewels, and can be just a cold and hard. All of the First Cae have rings of black around their eyes, a permanent mark of the darkness that they lived through and will forever taint their souls. The children are born without the rings, but they appear when a child has lived through some great tragedy. Another major difference, is that the pupil is slitted, shaped like that as a cat, and able to see better at night.

 **POWERS**  
While having the same abilities as the Elves, Cae also are telekinetic and can force those around them to tell the truth. They unable to come into contact with iron. It burns their skin if it touches them.


	6. Glwysed Kuduz

Attributes of the Glwysed Kuduz  
The Glwysed Kuduz are a hybrid between Hobbits and the Glwysed Tywyll Pobll (or the Cae). This group of gifted Hobbits are unknown to all, but their two parent races.

 **NAMES**  
Glwysed Kuduz means “the fair Hobbitts” in Hobbitish. This is the only name they have ever received.

 **APPEARANCE**  
Most of the time, the Glwysed Kuduz look like Hobbits. There can be some variants depending on how strongly their Cae ancestry shows up. The most noticeable difference are the very dark or light hair colors. The deep brown and pale blonde stand out the most amongst the other more earthy tones of the Hobbits. They tend to have paler skin, with more angle features and ears. They also tend to have lithe builds, although retaining the same height has Hobbits.

 **EYES**  
As with the Cae, the eyes of the Glwysed Kuduz mark who and what they are. Their pupils are more cat-like than their Hobbit relatives, although not as prominent as those of the Cae. While the overall eye color of the Fair Hobbits is like other Hobbits, come in a variety of shades and colors, they are always threaded with the jewel tones of their original Cae ancestor. Like the second generation Cae, their eyes can change if they ever become Darkness Marked. The ribbons of color turn to black.

 **POWERS**  
As with their appearance, the strength of a Glwysed Kuduz’s powers can vary. They can be either telekinetic or induce the truth. There have been a few in Hobbit history, who have had both traits. Their ability to handle iron can range from no issues with the substance or being burned from the barest of touch. It is unknown, why these traits manifest with such irregularity.


	7. Resources

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a list of links of where I pull all of my information from.
> 
> Hopefully it will help anyone else writing a Tolkien story, because this took a lot of time and effort.

**GENERAL**

  * Day, David. A Guide to Tolkien. London: Chancellor, 2001. - One of three wonderful Tolkien guides that I have.
  * <http://tolkiengateway.net/wiki/Main_Page>



 

**LANGUAGES**

_Hobbitish_

  * <http://tolkiengateway.net/wiki/Hobbitish>



_(Neo-)Khuzdul_

  * _[http://www.dwarrowscholar.com/library.html](http://www.dwarrowscholar.com/library.html)_



 

**MAP**

  * <http://fc06.deviantart.net/fs41/f/2009/010/1/2/Middle_Earth_Map_by_JohnnySlowhand.jpg>



**Author's Note:**

> I will work on adding pictures in the future.


End file.
